


Cheater

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's not a cheater, Kinda Fluffy, Klaine, Kurt Hummel Mpreg, Kurt's not a cheater, Loft, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Blaine thinks Kurt is cheating when he hears him talking to someone alone, saying he loves them and calling them baby.(In this version, Blaine never cheated on Kurt)Mpreg!Kurt





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing. But, I don't know if I like it, but I decided to post it anyways and see what you guys thought! Tell me your opinions in the comments and leave a kudos, please! Thank you and enjoy!

As soon as Blaine opened the door to the loft, he was humming, happy to be home from a NYADA. He was home a few hours early because his last lecture was cancelled due to his professor getting sick and unable to find a replacement in such a short time. 

He thought about calling Kurt's name to say he was home, but he had brought flower and was planning on surprising him, and then take him to lunch. 

These past few weeks his boyfriend almost seemed depressed. They hadn't had sex in a few weeks, and Kurt almost seemed distant with Blaine. Hell, he hadn't even Kurt wear anything but baggy shirts and hoodies, which was so unlike Kurt it worried Blaine. When he would ask Kurt what was wrong, Kurt would just shake his head and say he was fine. He'd been spending a lot more time in the bedroom too, Blaine only ever listened a few times and he would be snoring lightly or sniffling, but Kurt said he wanted to be alone, so Blaine gave him that right.

He had only been living in New York for a few months, and he was worried Kurt was already getting sick of him after such a short time, which was terrifying to him.

Blaine removed his messenger bag, setting it on the dining room table and removing his jacket that was keeping him safe from the February wind and dying snowflakes. Blaine grabbed the dozen roses and started for their shared bedroom a smile on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Kurt talking to someone. Blaine resorted to tiptoeing to make sure he didn't disturb him and since Blaine was nosey, to listen into the conversation. As he got closer the words became more clear.

"I'm sorry, I know I need to Blaine, it would be so much better," Kurt sniffles. Blaine puts his ear to the door, straining his ears to his boyfriend more clearly. "I'm just so scared, I'm scared of what he'll think, he'll probably call me a hypocrite, and leave," 

Blaine shakes his head, what was he talking about and to who?

"I love that this is happening, but it's so scary, this whole thing is so scary, but at least I'll have you, baby,"

Baby? Was he with a guy? Was he on the phone with another man? Or was he right there, just a door separating them and Blaine. 

"You're the easiest person to talk to you, you know that? I just feel like I can tell you anything, I'll probably regret doing it in secret later," Kurt pauses to chuckle.

Blaine's facial expression soften, and tears gather in his eyes. They were suppose to tell each other everything, no matter what. Maybe Kurt was sick of him, maybe it was all of Blaine's stupid habits and quirks. 

"I love you so much," Kurt says a sob escaping his lips. Blaine's hearts stop. Kurt had only ever told Blaine that he loved him, he was the only guy Kurt had ever said those words to, and now that was no longer true. Blaine sinks down against the door, listening to the conversation.

"I should just tell Blaine, maybe he won't be mad at all,"

Wouldn't be mad?! Blaine would be angry, but most of all, hurt. 

"I'm so sorry I'm doing this to, you deserve to be out and proud, and I should be to, but this is so terrifying to me, maybe I'll tell him later, when he gets home from school, but we'll figure it out right?" 

Blaine heart is practically in two, as tears fall freely down his cheeks. What did Blaine do? Why was this happening? He gave Kurt everything he could as Kurt had done for him before. Why them? They were suppose to make it to forever. Kurt lets out a sad chuckle. 

"I'm so pathetic," 

Blaine leans his head against the wall, a silent sob escaping his throat. This was the end of them. He should have been there more often for him. He wasn't the best person he could be and now Kurt was sleeping with another guy. What if it was Adam? Or it could be that Elliott guy too. Blaine let himself cry silently until he fell asleep, his head resting against the wall and the flowers left abandoned beside him on the floor. 

Kurt must have done the same, because the apartment was completely quiet. 

Kurt sat at the edge of the bed, stretching his arms over his head. He looked over checking the time on the alarm clock, 6:05 pm. Where was Blaine? Kurt stood up, pulling his old McKinley sweatshirt over his head and making sure, it hid his mid section so you couldn't see the baby bump that was forming. Kurt patted his stomach before opening the bedroom door to see Blaine passed out against the wall, flowers beside him. 

He kneeled down in front of his boyfriend taking a hand in his and shaking his shoulder gently. Blaine stirs but doesn't move enough to be fully awake, so Kurt tries it again.

"Sweetheart? What are you doing on the floor?" Kurt chuckles. Bliane's eyes blink open, taking in his surroundings before scooting as far away as Kurt as he possibly could.

"Get away from me," Blaine shakes his hand off. Kurt is stunned by his reaction.

"What?" Kurt shakes his head in confusion, but obeys getting to this feet, as does Blaine who already had tears starting down his cheeks. 

"What do you mean what? What did I do wrong? What did I do so wrong that you call another man, and cheat on me?" Blaine asks, starting for the bedroom.

"What? Cheat on you? When did I cheat on you?" Kurt asks following Blaine into their shared room.

"Don't act innocent, I heard you talking to him, telling him you love him, and he's the easiest person to talk to, and how you think you should tell me, but you're scared of my reaction," Blaine was already getting his suitcase from the back of the closet. He stops to stare at Kurt dead in the eyes. "I'll give you my reaction, I'm pissed, and angry, but I'm hurt, how could you do this to me?" 

Kurt's facial expression softens, he knew what Blaine had heard. 

"Oh God," 

"Yeah I heard, is that why you've been so distant, because you don't love me anymore?" Blaine asks, continuing to pack his things. Tears were falling down Kurt's cheeks freely now.

"It's not what you think, at all-"

"Then what was it?" Blaine asks, tears also falling from his hazel eyes.

"Blaine, let me explain," Kurt takes a deep, shaky breath. He would have to tell him now, the thing he was scared to admit as soon as he found out. Blaine and Kurt were still in college, barely making it with what they had. They were living day to day, and Kurt didn't know how to tell Blaine that he was pregnant. He was scared Blaine would make him get rid of it, because they couldn't afford it, or that he was going to leave, because he wasn't ready. It terrified Kurt so he kept it a secret for thirteen, almost fourteen weeks and he hadn't even realized he had become distant. 

"Just say it to me, say the words," Blaine says, stopping to put either hand on his hips, and looking at Kurt. Kurt's face scrunched as he fought off a sob. He takes in a deep breath before looking Blaine dead in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant," Kurt manages.

"What?" Blaine stops, his arms now hanging at his sides.

"I'm pregnant," 

"You cheated, and got pregnant?" Blaine's face contorted into a sad puppy dog's, full of hurt. 

"What? No," Kurt shakes his head.

"Why else wouldn't you tell me? I thought we told eachother everything," Blaine sniffles.

"I know, I'm so sorry, I thought you would have left, thinking we couldn't afford it, and that you didn't want it, because we're still college students, barely making it in this city," Kurt explains. 

"How long have you know? a week? A few days?" 

"Two and half months," Kurt replies, guilt taking over his face, and he looks down at the floor. Blaine stares in disbelief. 

"How far are you?"

"Almost fourteen weeks,"

"Fourteen weeks? You're just now telling me?" Blaine stops.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Blaine, I was just so scared and- and-" Kurt can't continue, he breaks down and Blaine wraps him in his arms, rubbing at his back. 

"I'm sorry Kurt,"

"For what?" Kurt manages, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"You kept this because you felt like you couldn't talk to me, I never meant to make you feel like that, I'm sorry," Blaine apologizes holding Kurt tight in his arms. 

"Don't be," Kurt sniffles, pressing his forehead against Blaine's. "I love you so much Blaine, I could never cheat on you, ever," 

"God, I love you too," Blaine presses his lips against Kurt's, it was gentle yet, full of so much passion. They hold each other for a few minutes before Blaine kneels down and lifts Kurt's shirt pressing his lips to his skin. Kurt chuckles resting a hand on the back of Blaine's head, playing with his hair. "Hey there baby, I'm sorry about all the things I said about, I thought you were another man, but you're not, you're my kid, and now I'm just so excited to meet you. I really do love you," Blaine chuckles pressing a kiss to his belly button. 

Kurt laughs at his boyfriend as he wiped at his red cheeks. Blaine presses his palms against either side of Kurt's growing stomach, feeling it for the first time. "How did I not know? The naps, the baggy shirts and hoodies. The distance, you were hiding your stomach," Blaine shakes his head in disbelief, still rubbing his palms at Kurt's taut skin. 

"Why did I not tell you?" Kurt asks aloud as Blaine stands back up. Blaine shrugs. 

"Oh well, I know now," Blaine gives him a small smile pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kurt nods in agreement, wrapping his arms under Blaine's and Blaine wraps his around Kurt's shoulders. "Promise, from now on, we'll tell eachother everything, no matter what,"

"Promise,"


End file.
